


True Alpha Pheromones

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pheromones, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Stalking, ball worship, hairy Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: How about Scott catches an accidental glimpse of Stiles’ pucker when he has to get on his knees to get something in the locker room. Scott’s wolf becomes obsessed with it and after a week of repressed lust Scott caves to the urge to breed, knot, and mate Stiles. Rough Alpha Male Scott would be fantastic. Possibly some light wolfing out and predatory stalking towards Stiles when he finally caves. Bonus points for hairy Scott and subconscious alpha-man musk pheromones to induce Stiles into a heat-like stare so he can claim his prize, because no one does it and it makes me sad. Haha. Thank you for your consideration.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 411





	True Alpha Pheromones

Scott couldn’t move, he could barely breathe as his nails extended into claws, digging into the metal of the locker he was clinging to. Stiles had sworn loudly a moment ago so out of instinct Scott twisted to look at his best friend and was greeted with a sight that he never even considered seeing before.

Stiles was on his hands and knees; the towel he had tied around his waist had hiked up as the teen bent low to grab at something that had fallen under a bench. In doing this, Scott was given an uninterrupted view of his best friend’s mole-dotted ass and more importantly, Stiles’ tight, pink hole. 

Scott had to swallow down a growl that threatened to escape as his cock quickly hardened the longer he stared at Stiles’ pucker. 

Scott was jolted out of his daze when Stiles made a noise of triumphant, straightening back up with a bottle in his hand. Scott was quick to look away and push down the image that was seared into his mind. 

Scott did that a lot in the following days, but each time he closed his eyes at night his best friend’s virgin tight hole was flashing behind his closed lids. Those nights ended with Scott biting into his pillow with is elongated fangs as he fisted his cock desperately as he imaged what it would feel like to be sheathed in that tempting pink hole. 

Scott went to school and work in a haze as he became hyper-aware of Stiles. How Stiles constantly had something in his mouth, how he licked his lips as he spoke and how damn good he looked bent over when stretching before practice. Scott felt like he was drowning in Stiles and it was harder and harder to keep his wolf under control. 

“You know True Alpha’s have some advantages on normal Alpha’s,” Deaton said out of the blue one day while the two were finishing a check up on a German Sheppard. 

“Like what?” Scott asked, half-curious but his mind was still thinking about how good Stiles’ ass looked when he bent over that afternoon and his shorts were pulled tight across his rather plump ass cheeks. 

“It’s rumoured that they can extrude pheromones that make someone who has the potential to be their mate go into a sort of heat, to make mating easier. This is just a rumours mind you, but it does bear some consideration hm?” Deaton was cryptic as usual as he walked out of the room, leaving Scott to think.

That night Scott found himself lounging on a tree outside of Stiles’ dark window, unable to keep his eyes off of the half-naked teen that was sprawled over his bed, fast asleep. 

Scott already had his cock fisted in his hand, jerking off rapidly as his eyes glowed Alpha Red as he gave in to what his wolf had been begging for since that day in the locker room. Scott’s eyes fluttered as he came over his fist, he was going to fuck Stiles. Scott was going to fuck him, breed him, knot him and make him Scott’s and no one else’s. 

It wasn’t much of a chore getting Stiles to come over when Melissa was working an overnight shift, Stiles had been so excited to spend the night with him that Scott only felt a bit bad about lying. However, having Stiles in his room, on his bed helped that feeling fade fast. 

Scott focused, allowing his eyes to glow red and watched as Stiles’ stilled before looking over at him with pupils dilating wide and his jeans starting to tent. 

“Scott?” Stiles licked his lips slowly as he leaned towards the True Alpha. 

“Yes, Stiles?” Scott asked as he placed his hand on his best friend’s thigh, smelling the spike of lust increase. 

“I, uh, fuck, I.” Stiles stammered before he gasped and bucked his hips when Scott slid his hand higher and groped the bulge in the front of his jeans. 

“Relax Stiles, I’ll take good care of you. I’ll knot and breed you full, don’t worry about that.” Scott crooned as he massaged Stiles’ clothed erection. 

“Y-Yeah?” Stiles breathed out, grinding up against Scott’s palm, his cheeks flushed a cute pink.

“Mmhmm, now let’s get out of these pesky clothes.” Scott purred and quickly the two got naked, completely exposed in a way they never had been to each other before. 

“Such a pretty thing you are,” Scott praised as he curled his hand around Stiles’, delighted by how much smaller Stiles was in comparison and how wet and hard Stiles’ cock was already. 

“Fuck Scotty, you’re so big and fuck, hairy.” Stiles whimpered as he dragged his fingers over the hair on Scott’s pec’s and followed his dark happy trail down to his thick cock and large balls. 

“I think you want to put that big mouth of yours to work, worship my cock and balls,” Scott ordered and grinned sharply when Stiles gave a full-body shudder alongside a moan as he dropped to his knees. Stiles buried his face against Scott’s hairy balls, lapping and mouthing at the damp, sweaty flesh as he pumped his hand up and down Scott’s thick cock. 

Scott laughed at how eager Stiles was, if he had known Stiles was so eager for this he would have bent Stiles over ages ago. He was even pushing out a lot of his pheromones yet, but Stiles was already acting like a bitch in heat just like Deaton said he would be. 

“That’s right bitch, suck my balls.” Scott rubbed his cock over his best friend’s face, smearing his pre-cum on the flush skin as Stiles did as he was told and sucked Scott’s large balls. 

Scott swore as he had to grip the base of his cock, breathing heavily through his nose. He underestimated how good having Stiles suck his balls would feel, he was close to coming. Scott wanted his first load to go into Stiles’ tight hole, that was what started all of this after all. 

“Get onto the bed bitch, face down and ass up. It’s time for me to claim you properly.” Scott ordered while slapping his cock against Stiles’ cheek. Stiles let go of Scott’s wet balls with a pout before he scurried up onto the bed in the ordered position, hell Stiles was so eager for it he grabbed his ass cheeks and parted them wide to show Scott his hole. 

“Fuck,” Scott swore again as he grabbed the bottle of lube while kneeling behind Stiles on the bed, eyes trained on Stiles’ tight, pink pucker. 

Scott spat on Stiles’ hole, chuckling when Stiles’ jerked and whined at the dirty action before the whine turned into a loud moan when Scott inserted his wet index finger. Scott’s cock throbbed at the tight heat that covered his finger and it took all the self-control Scott had to stretch Stiles’ tempting hole open until Stiles was keening and fucking himself back onto three of his fingers. 

“Enough foreplay,” Scott grunted as he removed his fingers and dumped half of the bottle of lube onto his cock before pressing the fat tip of his cock against Stiles’ waiting hole. 

“Please Scott, oh fuck, please! I want it so badly, please don’t make me wait anymore!” Stiles babbled when Scott didn’t instantly push in. 

“Eager little bitch aren’t you?” Scott huffed but did as he was begged and snapped his hips forward not wasting time. Stiles wailed as he came at the deep and hard penetration, body collapsing against the bed so he was only being held up by Scott’s thick cock inside of his ass. 

Scott didn’t mind, it was flattering and proved how badly Stiles had truly wanted his cock. Scott smiled victoriously and set a rough, almost brutal pace unable to stop from doing so as he wrung cute, weak noises out of Stiles over and over. 

“You fucking love this don’t you bitch? You love having my fat cock inside of you, owning you, claiming you.” Scott growled out as he watched as his girth forced Stiles’ now puffy rim to spread wider and wider each time Scott slammed back into Stiles’. 

“So fucking much Scott, oh fuck! Do it, Scotty, make me yours only!” Stiles pleaded as he weakly squeezed Scott’s cock earning a low snarl and an uptick in speed. 

“Gonna knot your slutty hole and breed you full with my cum until you’re dripping it for days. “ Scott promised as he felt his knot starting to swell, with a howl like noise Scott forced his swollen knot into Stiles’ ass, locking them together just as Scott came. 

Stiles made a garbled noise as he came weakly, untouched just like before as his rim was stretched its limits around Scott’s big knot. Scott sank his teeth shallowly into Stiles’ throat, putting his claiming mark on the human as he flooded Stiles’ guts with his cum. 

“You’re my bitch now Stiles,” Scott crooned possessively.


End file.
